


Love me little, love me long.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, hey~! Paging one messy-haired pervert, please!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me little, love me long.

**Author's Note:**

> Because we’ve got to remember the fact that Spike handcuffed Faye the day that they met. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for February 21, 2008.

“I should have known that this was one of your kinks from the get go.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you should have.”

 

Faye Valentine’s glare might have been a little more effective if she wasn’t craning her neck to look at the other, suspended from the ceiling of the room by her wrists and thighs and neck, ass up in the air and toes just barely hanging over the floor. Spike Spiegel only smirked from where he was curled up in his chair with a cigarette dangling from his lips.

 

“Don’t give me that look,” he went on to say, all light and innocence. “This is what you get for saying that you liked things rough.”

 

“‘Rough’ doesn’t mean downright sick, you idiot!”

 

As he watched Faye flail in protest, Spike wondered if the woman even realized that thrashing around just made it easier for him to see… well, everything. He could probably just sit where he was and look at her the whole day. Maybe sneak in a little sweet time with her clit and her nipples and all of those toys he had picked up at the last dock. It was amazing what the sex industry came up with those days.

 

Faye’s voice broke through his reverie, bringing him back to the moment.

 

“Hey, hey~! Paging one messy-haired pervert, please!”

 

He really had to admire her spirit. Spike flicked the cigarette he had been smoking into the trashcan and stood up, one hand in his pocket, legs easily crossing the distance between him and the sweet dame hanging tight in front of him. Two steps, and he’s got his free hand on copping a feel of one breast, then moving up to sweep the hair from one half of her face.

 

“Aw. You’re blushing!”

 

“Hurry up and _do something already_.”

 

“Do you really mean that?”

 

Faye only flushed a deeper shade of red. Spike chuckled and took his other hand out, tracing the line of Faye’s spine, then down her ass, then further, to the warm (and unsurprisingly wet) spot between her legs.

 

“I guess you do.”

 

One long finger across the cloth just over her crotch, and Spike knew, from the way Faye quivered, that tonight was going to be a very enjoyable night indeed.


End file.
